


[校园AU]我是如何睡到爱豆的

by connie_chen



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 不知道迷妹们有没有试过一次性给爱豆刷上几百个赞？反正Minho这么做了，成功地引起了Newt的注意。





	1. 点赞狂魔

Chap. 1 

Minho现在位于舞台左侧的VIP站台区，这里原本是音乐剧表演时管弦乐团所在的地方。他手心握着全场统一发放的应援棒，后颈和腋下都微微发着汗——不是因为兴奋，而是这个挤满了粉丝的剧场实在是太热了。

这很愚蠢，也很危险，充满了消防隐患；作为全校瞩目的橄榄球队队长，Minho下意识这么想。即便是橄榄球场，安保人员也不会胆敢放进超过场地可容量20%的观众；而现在，这个标准容量为193人的学校礼堂里，起码挤进来了300个闪客——话又说回来，到底得多自大的爱豆才会称呼自己的粉丝为闪客？又或者，到底得多愚蠢的粉丝才会欣然接受这个称呼？

“Newt！Newt！”迷妹们丝毫没有听到Minho在心里无声的吐槽，她们热烈地高喊着爱豆的名字，其中夹杂着浑厚的迷弟的应援声甚至比迷妹们更加疯狂。

Newt，一颗冉冉升起的摇滚巨星，三年前以超高的SAT成绩考进这间大学，却在就读一年后毅然辍学组建摇滚乐队“绿地人”。用一年的时间筹备出道，又用一年时间迅速蹿红，现在，他们已经成为了年轻一代眼里不可替代的摇滚之神。今天，他们回到大学举办这一场特别的“返校季”表演，自然引发了整个校园的摇滚狂潮，定价20美元的校园票一经公布就立刻被炒到2000，居然还一票难求。

哦对了，不要误会：Minho的这张票是学校老师专门留给橄榄队正式队员们的，以奖励他们打进州决赛。Minho本人对摇滚没什么太大的兴趣，只不过闲着也是闲着，橄榄球队的队友Frypan和Winston随口问了一句，他也就答应下一起来了。

然而Minho没想到的是，Frypan不仅把票转给了Winston的约会对象好让他们可以成双入对，还一直到表演开始进场才想起来发短信告诉Minho。于是，已经站在VIP席区又不愿意打扰Winston约会的Minho就这么落单了。

这个世界上大概一半的将就都逃不过“来都来了”这四个字，Minho想，那就随便看个两眼，然后提前退场吧。

“Newt！Newt！”闪客们仍然在不知疲倦地疯狂喊着爱豆的名字，张牙舞爪地挥舞着手里的荧光棒，个别小女生眼里还噙着梦想成真的泪花。

突然，应援声稍稍偃旗息鼓的空档，一个超高音调又超高音量的尖叫引起了全场的注意。那个高亢地女声呐喊着：“Newt，你是全世界最美的事情！”场内一阵哄笑，又伴随着几声附和的尖叫，引得Minho也跟着无声的笑了起来——闪客，这个词确实愚蠢得恰到好处。

Minho脑海里闪过贴满校园各个角落的那张海报：摇滚巨星的脸到底长什么样他记不清了，只依稀记得他头发很长，大概是为了显得动态所以有些乱糟糟的，身高倒是不矮，但是瘦的要命。抬起手来的那张定格剪影，腰的宽度看起来还比不过Minho的一条大腿...

Minho正这么想着，场内突然更加燥热起来，闪客们越发癫狂地挥舞应援棒，并且朝着舞台毫无节奏的呼喊梦中情人的名字。

“Newt！Newt！Newt！”闪客们喊得Minho也莫名其妙地跟着激动起来。他朝舞台看去，就在这样一片震耳欲聋中，灯光开始拼命地闪耀着，一阵乱七八糟地光亮过后，追光总算聚到了舞台中央。

“女士们先生们，让我们用最大的音量欢迎绿地人乐队！”DJ缺乏起伏的陈词滥调听起来和橄榄球赛开始前冷静的报时没什么区别，然后是一阵旋律狂躁的贝斯还是吉他，Minho不会分辨，“Gally！”DJ念出乐队成员的名字，台下又是一阵尖叫。

紧接着一阵密集的鼓点，DJ又报出一个名字：“Alby！”闪客们失去理智一般地狂喊，和着鼓手的节奏敲打着手里的应援棒。

接下来是一段节奏紧凑、曲调诡异的键盘声：“Thomas！”尖叫声几乎要掀翻屋顶。

“现在让我们有请，”DJ顿了顿，台下响起此起彼伏的倒抽一口气的声音，“‘绿地人’的主唱，最炙手可热的摇滚新星：Newt！”

“嘿，我的女孩们都在哪儿？”一个清脆的声音响起，在嘈杂的现场有如平地惊雷，一点也没有Minho想象中摇滚乐队主唱该有的那种沙哑。

迷妹们的欢呼声几乎要让Minho失去了他的耳朵，在轻微的耳鸣中，一个高挑清瘦的身影抱着吉他——或者贝斯，Minho依旧不会分辨，从后台跑到最明亮的光线焦点。头发比海报里看起来整齐，应该是精心设计过了，但又没有应该的那么死板，又像是随意打乱过了。金色的长刘海落在他光洁的额头上，浅棕色的眉毛微微皱着，舞台炫酷的灯光让Minho看不清他眼睛的颜色，但总之很迷人就是了。精致的鼻子，薄薄的唇瓣，Minho突然有些了解闪客们为什么会这么疯狂。

“那么，”摇滚歌手在台上站定，一手扶着立麦，一手握着银色的麦克风，Minho注意到他右手戴满了银色和黑色的戒指。全场的焦点人物在聚光灯中央微微笑了一下，又接着问：“我的男孩们又在哪儿？”

全场再次沸腾，在此之前Minho还以为那些已经是闪客们的最大音量。Minho把手从嘴边放下来，这时他才反应过来，自己刚才也正朝着舞台鬼叫来着。

摇滚巨星笑得更开心了，他淡粉色的薄唇咧开来，露出洁白的牙齿，皱起的眉毛也舒展开，眼睛微微眯起，扫视着台下为他疯狂的男男女女。Minho觉得有一个瞬间，那人倒三角形的眼睛好像和自己对视了；这个想法让他浑身酥麻了一阵，但下一秒他又尴尬地吐吐舌头：自己怎么也变得这么闪客了？

Newt简单的几句话就让整个场面燥热不堪，根本不需要暖场，绿地人直接开始了他们的表演。Minho站在狂舞的人群中央，起先还故作矜持地跟着节奏点头，三首歌过后，他就已经在迷妹迷弟中杀出一条“血”路。

这时的Minho浑身被汗水打湿，推推搡搡地竟然已经挤到了舞台的边沿，跟Newt的距离不到3米。Minho的个子很高，在迷妹中算得上是鹤立鸡群了，手中的应援棒高高举起，粗壮的手臂几乎挡掉了身后迷妹的所有视线。他还不太好意思跟着闪客们高呼乐队成员的名字，但健壮的体格，大笑着露出的十颗牙齿，还有浑厚得好像在橄榄球场上怒吼着进攻的叫声，已经成功得引起了身边闪客们的不满。但他不在乎，Minho想，就这一个晚上，当一次愚蠢的摇滚迷也没人能把他怎么样。

又是一曲终了，Minho放下自己微微发酸的手臂，摸了一把自己额头的汗。台上的Newt也用手将额头上被汗水贴住的刘海一把捋到脑后，然后他又朝Minho瞟了一眼，甚至还用食指顶端指了指他。Minho身边的闪客们瞬间炸开了，每个人都以为Newt是在指自己，Minho当然也不例外，他的大脑随着闪客们爆炸般的尖叫一片空白——他刚刚是在指我吗？刚刚Newt是在指我吧？！

接下来的时间里，绿地人仍然在不知疲倦的表演着他们的热门曲目，但Minho一首也记不得了，好像是电流过大烧坏了一节电路，等他回过神来，自己已经不知道怎么回到了宿舍，浑身臭汗地瘫软在沙发上了。

Minho的手表不知道遗落在了现场哪个角落了，所以他也不知道现在几点，但舍友大概是已经睡熟了，宿舍里安静得很。Minho掏出手机，电还是满格——还好Minho没把它也弄丢，他在搜索框敲下两个词：绿地人，Newt。Minho不知道他姓什么，他只能这样做。

搜查结果第一条是Newt的instagram账号，Minho一点进去，页面就自动跳到了app上。最近的一张照片是今天早些时候拍的，看时间应该是上台前，Newt清秀的脸占据了屏幕最右边的三分之一，这张照片大概就是他拿着手机拍的，颌骨处稍微被镜头拉得有些变形，但Minho还是觉得很好看。他的背后是正在准备上台的乐队成员们，Gally、Alby还有Thomas。Minho看着笑得眼睛眯起来的Newt，也跟着笑起来，手指在屏幕上点了两下，左下角的爱心变成了红色。

Minho在屏幕上划了两下。第二张照片是为这次母校表演造势的海报，Minho见了太多次了，只是这一次他的视线被Newt的腰牢牢地吸引住了，心下暗自打量着若是自己的手臂环在Newt的腰上，到底是个什么感觉。想着想着，Minho不自觉地伸出拇指在屏幕上比划，左下角的爱心变成实心的，Minho又给Newt点了个赞。

Minho又再往下划拉了几下，更多的Newt出现在屏幕上，舞台上卖力表演的Newt，和朋友聚会的Newt，弹着吉他写歌的Newt，喝着酒点着烟的Newt......Minho一边看一边无声地笑，有一些短视频还逗得Minho咯咯直乐，等屏幕上弹出只剩10%的电量的时候，Minho这才发现窗外的天竟然已经蒙蒙亮了。满屏幕的红色小爱心，让Minho没来由地就想起今天表演开始前，那个高声尖叫着的闪客：“Newt，你是全世界最美的事情！”

后颈的位置发出阵阵的酸胀，架住手机的尾指也僵硬的发麻，Minho忍着刺痛转动了一下自己的脖子，笑自己竟然如此也像个毛头小子一般对一个摇滚乐队着了迷了。正准备去床上补个觉，一直捏在手里的手机却突然响起了instagram的PM铃声，屏幕上方的纸飞机右上角冒出一个红色的“1”。

Minho嗤笑了一声，猜想大概是Winston的约会一直持续到现在，突然决定发照片来虐虐Minho这个单身狗。他一边往卧室走一边点开PM信息，来信不是Winston，而是一个Minho并没有关注的人。

头像看起来又熟悉又陌生，Minho仔细看了看，好像刚刚才见过，但就是一时转不过弯来。他一头雾水但还是下意识点开那条PM，只有简简单单的一个单词：

“嘿...”

Minho更加迷惑了。他点击了一下那个人的头像进入他的主页，各色各样的照片唤回了他可怜的记忆，但很快他可怜的理智又毅然决然地离他而去了——

WTF？！这个人……这个给他发PM的人……是……绿地人乐队的主唱Newt？！

App的内置铃声又短暂地响起，Minho赶紧退出Newt的主页回到PM的界面，Newt又给他发了一条：

“你今天在现场吧？”

Minho一个激灵，好不容易找回来的瞌睡瞬间丢了个精光。他点击了一下对话框，指尖居然带着轻微的颤抖，敲下几个字：

”是的，第一排。“

Newt的头像后面出现三个点，表示他正在输入，Minho立刻心如擂鼓起来。

”就觉得我好像看到你了。“Newt说。

他看到我了？！他真的看到我了！Minho浑身的细胞都为这句话欢呼起来，他几乎要为这句话手舞足蹈，但他接下来又死死盯着屏幕苦苦的思考：他为什么要这么说？说这句话有什么特别的含义吗？我要怎么回答才会显得酷一些？

“是吗？我这么引人注意吗……“不不不，Minho还没打完就删掉了这句话，这未免也显得太傲慢了点。

”我也觉得你看见我了……”不行，这句话听起来太愚蠢了，很快Newt就会觉得跟我聊天毫无生趣。

“谢谢你注意到我……”太礼貌了，也太生疏了。唔……

左思右想，Minho终于决定了自己要发什么信息。他冰凉的手指，好半天才在屏幕上敲下这行字：

“表演真的不错，兄弟。谢谢你分享给我们如此完美的音乐。”

完了。Minho刚点完发送就心如死灰，看到这条信息，Newt肯定会把自己当做一个普通的歌迷。但除了歌迷，自己到底还想要Newt把他当做什么呢？Minho又答不出来。

“谢谢，很高兴你喜欢它。”

完了完了。Minho觉得自己和Newt短暂的交集已经正式宣告终结，现在Newt已经在客气地向他表示结束对话的时机到了。但他还是决定垂死挣扎一番，他快速敲击着屏幕，尝试挽留Newt的注意力：

“嘿，我不知道你还会这里呆多久，但是如果你想找个人喝点咖啡什么的，可以随时打我的电话。”然后Minho把自己的号码发了过去。

对面沉默了好久，连表示正在输入的省略号都没有，MInho的心彻底凉了。完了完了完了，他想，这下自己在Newt那里，真的成了妄想进入爱豆生活的疯狂闪客了。

Minho挪动到卧室的脚步有如行尸走肉一般，瘫倒在床上的动作也好像一个被大病抽丝的绝症患者。双眼突然发出一阵灼热的酸痛，巨大的疲倦感席卷而来，他昏睡过去，没有看到手里就快要没电的手机屏幕上又亮起了一条来自Newt的PM：

“那真是太好了，我也正好想在附近走走。我会给你发一条短信，好让你也知道我的号码。”

又过了几秒，另一条PM又追了上来：

“你可以打我的电话，如果你想的话，不过我大部分时候都不会接就是了。”

Minho的手机屏幕闪了一下，接着屏幕就黑了下去——窗外的太阳挂在校园哥特式钟楼的顶尖上，Minho发出浓重的鼾声，微微张开的手心里，彻底没电了的手机轻轻脱落在柔软的地毯上。


	2. 一个欲盖弥彰的约会邀请

Chap. 2

第一，要表现得理智一点，酷一点，虽然Newt的确让人很难不激动；  
第二，我来买单，虽然他一定会坚持，但这样下次才可以用“你欠我杯咖啡”这个借口再约他出来；  
第三，不要做会引人注目的蠢事，音量过大也不可以，引来其他闪客二人时间就泡汤了……

Minho缩着头站在咖啡馆门口，不断对自己重复他苦思冥想出的这三条守则——他没办法想到更多了。然后他深吸一口气，伸长脖子，通过窗户上的倒影再次审视自己：最近训练比较多，皮肤已经被晒成了健康的小麦色，额前的头发稍长了一点，但是已经用喷雾弄的微微翘起，露出清爽的额头；修身的牛仔衬衫袖子一直折到手肘，恰到好处地显示出了Minho壮实又不至于太过的体格；裤子没办法在门窗上显现出来，但Minho特意穿了一条深灰色工装裤，Frypan曾经无意中说过这条裤子把Minho的腿形衬得不错，整个人看起来像个倒三角。

很好，Minho无声地给自己鼓励。橄榄球队队长的身份，以及球队不错的战绩让Minho在学校大受欢迎，求爱的女孩源源不绝，其中也不乏一些不遗余力夸赞Minho外表的女孩们，但对男生来说自己的外表是否仍然具有吸引力......等等，Minho觉得自己可能已经被难以置信的好运弄迷糊了——他是来见一个校友兼摇滚明星，不是来约会的。恩，是这样没错。

可是，事情未免进展得太顺利了些吧？

昨天Minho一直睡到中午，大脑超负荷工作后的昏沉感和胃里空空的饥饿感瞬间击中了他，所以当他终于想起来要给手机插上电源的时候已经是下午了。手机刚自动启动，一条来自Newt的短信就雀跃着跳上屏幕，让Minho简直开始怀疑人生......这是……真的？Newt真的给他发短信了？

“嗨，这里是Newt。”内容很简洁，好像只是为了告诉Minho他的号码。

Minho几乎是立刻心猿意马了起来，他急急忙忙地在手机上敲打：“早啊，抱歉昨天昏睡过去了。今天有空喝杯咖啡？”

手机沉默了好久，久到Minho三次开启又关闭飞行模式尝试排除手机信号故障，久到“这该不会是Frypan和Winston的恶作剧吧”的想法钻进他的大脑，久到他开始下意识地为Newt开脱：他一定很忙，昨天会发PM说不定只是表演过于兴奋，碰巧夜半失眠罢了。然而一觉醒来生活又回到正轨，谁还有空理一个刚刚入圈的闪客呢？

Minho长长地叹了口气，又最后看了一眼手机屏幕，仍旧没什么动静，他的心里便也跟着屏幕一起空落落起来。他用手在并没有出汗的脸上胡乱抹了一阵，决定暂时不去想它，换上运动服下楼去健身房完成日常锻炼。

可是今天的有氧运动似乎格外费力，可能因为昨天在摇滚音乐上消耗了太多精力，才刚跑了10分钟，Minho就已经开始气喘吁吁。这可没办法胜任校橄榄球队的队长啊，Minho对自己的状况不大满意。他调整了一下自己的呼吸，用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦额头上的汗珠——哦，不！刚甩出大脑没多久的Newt就瞬间又折返回来：昨天在台上，Newt就是捋完前额的头发之后伸手指向自己的没错吧？——所以他确实看到了？！那么多闪客，他就只看到了自己，这代表了什么呢？

“叮——”短信铃声打断了Minho面红耳赤的遐想，他瞟了一眼来信的号码，差点从跑步机上摔下去。

是Newt！他赶紧按下跑步机上红色的“紧急停止”按钮，高速运转的传送带猛地停了下来，要不是Minho眼疾手快抓住了扶杆，这次他就真摔了。

Minho好不容易才找到自己的脚跟，赶忙用拇指解锁屏幕，Newt在短信里问：“你这是在约我？”看样子他刚刚真的在忙......

盯着屏幕看了好几遍的Minho似乎听到自己从大脑深处发出一阵开水烧开的尖啸，就连耳朵眼儿里也几乎冒起了烟，唯独手指尖却冰凉得像石头，僵硬得让他只能回复道：“也许？或者是在邀请一个潜在的朋友制定一个潜在的咖啡计划，你喜欢哪个就哪个？[注1]”

对面亮起了正在输入的省略号，Minho立刻又紧张兮兮地追上一句：”或者晚餐？“

等等……这下子更像一个欲盖弥彰的约会邀请了……Minho在心里暗自祈祷Newt不会觉得自己gay里gay气，意有所图。

”抱歉，今晚要和队友排练。“

Minho很难不去自动脑补Newt的语气，这是一个生疏的、客气的、拒绝一个基佬追求者的语气……Minho仿佛听到了自己心碎的声音。

”没事。下次吧，也许？“Minho决心负隅顽抗。

屏幕的另一端又亮起了省略号，然后熄灭，然后又再度亮起来，Minho的心脏也跟着大幅度起起落落：”明早7点Wicked咖啡馆听起来怎么样？“

7点？会不会太早？但Minho哪里还敢犹豫，立刻回复Newt：“就这么说定了。”

于是，这就是Minho了，站在Wicked咖啡馆门外，一丝不苟地审视自己的外表。手机屏幕上显示着“7:01”，Minho决定不再等待。

他推开门，Newt正对着门口坐着，看见Minho进来便抬起手来打招呼：“嘿，兄弟。”

Newt穿了件黑色的皮衣，里面是件很普通的白T，头发很随意的耷拉在额头两侧，不在舞台上的他看起来要温和许多。

“嘿，Newt。”Minho以为自己的反应相当自然，但是突然安静下来的咖啡馆，以及向Minho整齐地投以目光的其他客人们已经表明他们持相反意见。

“嘿，额......”Newt身边有个人皱起了眉头，疑惑地用向上的食指对准Minho，后者看了好一会儿才认出那是Gally。

“我邀请他来的。”Newt对Gally解释道，却看也不看他，只仍然用眼神打量Minho。

Minho不动声色地挺胸沉肩，尝试让自己的身材看起来更接近完美，然后又向Newt走了两步，抬起手自我介绍道：“我是Minho，Newt的.......”网友？闪客？约会对象？

“朋友。”Newt适时接过话头，身边的客人们都露出将信将疑的表情，这时Minho才注意到他们都是乐队的成员。

“嗨，Minho！”Thomas首先站起来，向Minho伸出右手，Minho和当下最受欢迎的键盘手交换了一个热情的撞肩。

“加入我们吧。”Alby仍旧稳稳地坐在座位上，示意Minho可以从旁边搬一把椅子和他们坐在一起；而Gally只是收回了指着Minho的手，朝他点了点头。

“早啊，各位。”Minho拉过邻桌的凳子时用力过猛，椅背在桌面狠狠地磕了一下，撞得Newt和Gally面前的咖啡洒了一些在桌面上。Minho捕捉到Newt的嘴角难以抑制地上翘了一下，但他好歹是坐了下来，用双手搓着自己的大腿，接着说：“可真够早的。”

“早一点人少一些。”Thomas回答他，接着喝了一口手里的咖啡。

一个不知道是服务员还是老板的女孩从柜台后方走向Minho，为他端来一杯水：“喝点什么？咖啡馆请客。”

Minho迟疑地看了他一眼，那人的微笑里带了些善意的讥讽，Minho这才发现绿地人乐队和自己是这家咖啡馆仅有的客人。

“这是店老板Teresa，她人非常好，以至于决定在今天正式开门前请我们大家喝咖啡。”Thomas向Minho解释道，后者注意到Teresa的手很自然地搭在Thomas的肩上。

“你真体贴。我要美式就好，谢了。”Minho朝Teresa礼貌地点点头。

很好，这件事情的开头就非常美妙，Minho想；他既没能买单，也没有二人时间，还表现得像个愣头青。

“嗯……”Minho努力搜索着话题。

“我离开这间学校之后，有什么新鲜事发生吗？”好在Newt帮Minho想到了。

Minho“啊”了一声，Teresa把香浓的咖啡放在Minho面前，又把糖和牛奶拖近了一些，跟乐队成员们一起转过脸看他。

“额....”Minho犹豫着，他唯一想到的那件事让他有点难以启齿，但大家都等着自己的回答，Minho骑虎难下：“时隔5年，橄榄球队又再次打进了州决赛？”

“哈！”Teresa一拍手掌：“我就觉得你眼熟！你是这间学校的校橄榄球队队长，不是吗？”

Minho抬起右手挠了挠头，试图用这个动作解除他自卖自夸的嫌疑：“是的，很凑巧。”

“干得漂亮，兄弟！”Thomas短暂地半站起来拍了拍Minho的肩，Newt也露出赞许的表情，这让Minho多少感觉自在了些。

“谢谢，团队合作。”Minho笑的时候习惯性眯起自己不算大的眼睛，“事实上，周决赛将在12天之后举行，就在我们学校体育场。或许有人对第一排的座位感兴趣？”

“我们都非常感兴趣，”Gally说，表情却看起来和话里的意思相反，“不过我们很快就要离开这里了。”

“是吗？”Minho或许已经把失望都写在了脸上，但他也明白自己大概从一开始就在期待一个不存在的东西，“这么着急？你们什么时候走？”

“喝完咖啡就走。”Alby替他们回答了，一贯冷漠而坚硬的表情大概因为Minho明显的失落感而有了松动的痕迹。

“是的，Minho。”Thomas放下手里的咖啡杯，“你知道，很多事情也不是我们能决定的。”

“是的，没错。”Minho连忙陪着笑，收起自己不小心泄露的无理取闹，“你们能来学校就已经非常难得了，能和你们坐在一起喝咖啡，我都不知道自己是交了什么样的好运！”

“这里是我的母校。”Newt说。他嘴角带着淡淡的笑意，让Minho立刻觉得如沐春风，他不知道Newt究竟是不是天生就是这样，说的每一个字尾音都生出花。Newt看着Minho，好像在解释什么东西，他接着说：“虽然我在这里呆的时间并不长，但它给了一件可能对我来说非常重要的东西；这就是我一定要回来的原因。”

Minho点点头，暗暗在心里猜测这个东西究竟是什么。但Newt不再解释下去了，又饮了一口手里的咖啡，刚才的露骨的真诚悄悄变成了惯常的友善：“我们真的很想坐在体育场的第一排看球队夺冠，至少我想。Minho，让我看看我能做些什么。”

“那听起来真是太棒了。”Minho说，不确定Newt的话里有几分是客套，“无论如何，我会把座位给你们留着的。总之Teresa一定会来，不是吗？”

“是的，Minho！”Teresa抿着嘴笑，把苹果肌上的雀斑拉扯成好看的形状，“这种盛事我可不能错过！”

Teresa的笑声很有感染力，成员们都跟着笑起来。之后的两小时在谈谈笑笑之间过得很快，大部分时间大家都在听Thomas声情并茂地演绎他们在表演中遇到趣事，Newt偶尔补充两句关键信息，Alby负责看着大家并发出友好的嘲笑声，Gally便负责总结性和评论性的发言，就像他们的表演一样，各司其职各有所长，默契得恰到好处。

 

Minho把乐队成员们送上车，大笑着地朝他们挥手道别。尽管潜意识里不大愿意承认，但Minho心里知道：Newt走了，怕是把他的神智也带走了。

他在一片灰心丧气中转过身来面向咖啡馆，Teresa正好将挂在门上的牌子翻过来。Minho朝她笑笑，拿出手机将“Now Open”两个字拍在照片中间。今天上午的太阳明亮又不失温和，让照片看起来像一张天然的油画。

Minho没有加任何滤镜，将它发布在instagram上。最下排爱心通知栏的右上角立刻冒出一个小红点，Newt给这张照片点了个赞。

 

TBC

 

[注1]这段对话来自a5xa7太太的小短篇，实在是太可爱了！一定程度上激发了这个校园AU的脑洞。地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243303/chapters/12095885


	3. ——N？

Chap. 3

自从被Newt点赞之后，Minho已经俨然变成了ins上的一个小网红。不知道是有个机灵鬼首先发现了Newt的点赞，还是闪客们不约而同闻风而动，总之那张的“Now Open”的照片在一天之内就被闪客们刷了2000+的点赞量，其他照片跟着沾光，就连粉丝数量也是蹭蹭地涨；Frypan和Winston甚至怀疑，现在学校里的学生加上老师员工，至少有一半都关注了Minho。

 

“如果我是你，”Frypan正在热身，他保持双腿伸直手心触地的姿势，扭过头来对Minho说：“我会提出想跟他们拍一张合照；至少Newt不会拒绝吧？”

“合照？”Minho将右腿向侧面伸直，蹲下身去尝试拉开大腿内侧的肌肉，“所以怎么样？”

“所以你发在instagram上的照片会更拉风啊！”Frypan站起身来，一脸不可理喻，又在补上一句：“见到名人第一反应难道不就是要合照，要签名吗？”

“也许我并没有把Newt当作是一个名人呢？”Minho换了一只腿，又再蹲下继续压着。

“别傻了，兄弟。”Frypan站起来，又轮流向左右两边弯曲上身，活动腰侧的肌肉，“名人就是名人，他们一旦成名就不会再结交普通人作朋友了。”

Minho也站起身来，叉着腰调笑着看Frypan：“说的好像你有什么被名人抛弃的经历似的。”

“哪儿能啊？”Frypan也停下动作，转过脸去看Minho：“我长这么大，离名人最近的时刻就是在加州的星光大道上。不过现在既然你的instagram都有2000多个粉丝了，你就是我认识的最有名的人了。”

“别取笑我了。”Minho即使转开脸也很难抑制自己脸上的笑容，在他内心的某一小块领地多少保留了一些属于年轻人的虚荣。

为了不让他那份难以启齿的虚荣直面好友的眼睛，Minho背对Frypan小跑着上了跑道上，但Frypan不依不饶地追上来，对着他的耳朵嚷嚷：“看看那些留言，伙计。”然后他又凑近了些，故意隔着和Minho极近的距离，憋着嗓子尖声说道：“‘噢，真难相信我以前竟然没有注意过你！’来自Amanda的留言。‘冲啊队长，如果你拿下全国校园橄榄球赛冠军，我会洗好澡铺好床等你的！’来自Jessica的留言，‘看看你的手臂肌肉...’”

“行了行了。”Minho终于无法继续忍受Frypan尖声尖气的取笑，不算用力地将他推了个趔趄，“那些留言我看都不看。”

他撒谎了。事实上，Minho会仔细去看每一条留言，每一个点赞他也都会留意，倒不是因为他的虚荣心已经膨胀到这个地步，而是如果Newt也在其中，他不想错过。

——但是没有，Newt一次也没留过言，也没再点过赞。Minho觉得自己和Newt就像两条已经短暂相交的直线，正在飞速地离彼此越来越远，他甚至觉得自己被抛弃了，并且只有自己一个人在为此闷闷不乐，莫名其妙地觉得失去了一个从没有得到过的东西。

“嘿，看那儿！”Frypan追上来，重重地在Minho的左肩上拍了一下。Minho不知道他在说什么，只是下意识地朝Feyoan用下巴指的地方看去。“你的骨肉皮都追到球场上来了？”Frypan又笑话他。

在明媚的午后阳光中Minho看清了那个“骨肉皮”，于是他制止了Frypan不着边际地调笑：“别瞎说。”

来人是Teresa。

Minho让Frypan先跑，自己慢慢减速，直到他在跑道一边离Teresa还有两三米的地方停下来，然后他又慢慢向前走了几步：“嘿，是什么把你带来了！最近怎么样？”

“我很好，Minho。你呢？”Teresa的眉毛因为过于刺眼的阳光而紧皱着，但MInho还是看得出来她笑得很开心。

“我也不错，就是有点紧张。你知道，比赛接近，训练量也比以前更大了。”Minho回答说。

“比赛就是这周了，不是吗？”Teresa的眼神甚至变得比平时还要神采奕奕，鼻翼两侧的雀斑都染上了红晕，也不知道是不是因为晒的。

“3天后。这几天集训，接着就是比赛日了。”说完Minho没来由地一阵心虚，眼神不断飘向Teresa脸旁的空气，“你（们）会来吗？票我已经拿到了。”

“是的，我会来！”Minho耍了个心眼，但很可惜Teresa用了第一人称单数，然后她接着问：“不过，如果有余票能不能多给我一两张呢？我可能会邀请几个朋友，一个人去的话怪无聊的。”

哦天呐......Minho不是不知道绿地人乐队能来比赛的可能性微乎其微，但真的听到这句话的时候还是难以避免地感觉到一阵失落：所以他们不会来了，Newt也不会来了，Minho不知道自己将如何面对这场硬仗，但他还是强迫自己微笑着回答Teresa：“是的，当然。告诉我数量就好，5、6张都没问题。”

“你可真是难以置信，队长。”Teresa伸手打横拍了一下Minho的手臂，力量之大竟然使Minho猛地向前蹿了一下，“不过我要不了那么多，不考虑留给你的instagram粉丝？”

“别，Teresa，别。”Minho立即讨饶，露出痛苦的表情，引来Teresa的一阵哈哈大笑。

“所以集训？你们要去外地？”Teresa笑够了，接着问。

“不，就在这儿。不过训练时间加长，早9点一直到晚5点。”Minho回答她，然后耸耸肩。

“那可真是够长的。”Teresa对此安排作出评论，Minho敏锐地捕捉到她的表情里闪过一丝促狭的庆幸；但他无意研究，这些对他来说都无所谓了。然后Teresa接着说：“好了，我今天就是路过这儿。还得回咖啡馆，不耽误你训练了。”

Minho闻言缓缓退后一两步，说：“当然。回见了！”

“回见！”作为道别，Teresa也缓缓向后退了一步，“祝你们好运，队长！”

“谢谢！”

然后Minho就跑开了，不能再多看Teresa一秒——虽然这对Teresa来说并不公平，但Minho难以控制地觉得她的每一次笑容都好像在嘲笑自己自作多情。

 

第二天的集训甚至更让人难以忍耐。事实上，自从明白自己可能永远都不会再见到Newt之后，Minho觉得生活中每一秒都让人难以忍耐。他想大叫，想把Newt从千里之外抓到自己面前，摁在观众席第一排：之前他的表现都太糟糕了，Minho认为自己需要这一次机会，向Newt证明自己的吸引力。

但是他不能，他没有机会了，Newt不会来了。

 

“嘿，这是什么？”Winston一直都是个小机灵鬼，如果更衣室的椅子上多出一瓶运动饮料和一张字条，他总是会第一个发现。

 

给Minho：  
看你（们）训练很辛苦，希望这瓶运动饮料不会打乱你的食谱计划。  
—— N

 

Winston一边躲避Minho抢字条的手一边大声宣读了一遍，然后Minho抢过字条，在队员们的起哄中又自己默读了一遍。Minho的大脑自动帮他代入了一个声音，嗓音听起来既熟悉又陌生。

N....?

“又是你的骨肉皮做的好事？她们都追到训练场上来了？！”Frypan又提到这茬，换来Minho的一个白眼，后者连澡都顾不上洗，抓起字条和饮料塞进他的运动背包里，接着就一溜烟地跑了，剩下Frypan在他身后不依不饶地大喊大叫：“明天我一定要逮到她，看看她是谁！”

 

第二天同一时间同一位置，又出现了同一字迹的字条，这次除了饮料之外还有一块能量饼干。Minho又用自己脑袋里那个不知道主人是谁的声音读道：

 

给Minho：  
用心训练的人值得奖励。  
ps 别让你的教练看见这块小甜饼。  
—— N

 

“这不公平！”Winston不甘心地叫嚷起来：“我们都有用心训练啊，我们怎么没有小甜饼奖励？”队员们哄笑起来。

“我看过你的instagram了，“Frypan笑得站都站不稳了，但他还是强迫自己从口袋里掏出手机，好像在看什么密码本：”你的粉丝里有107个Natalie，101个Nicole，83个Nancy，23个Nina。”

但Minho充耳不闻，再一次一把抓起所有东西塞进包里，落荒而逃。他心里有一个模糊的声音，还有一个他自己都不敢相信的名字，但他不敢说，甚至自言自语的时候都不敢提起，害怕一旦点破，他的梦就醒了。

 

比赛前一天，即使教练提前放队员们回家休息，第三张字条仍然如约出现，这次是运动饮料加谷物能量棒。字条很短，Minho眼疾手快，先Winston一步抢到它，脑中的声音更加清晰地传来：

 

给Minho：  
明天见！  
—— N

 

“叮——”Teresa的短信打破了Minho的默读：

“嘿，Minho，能多给我一张票吗？得带个朋友，你也认识。”

Minho的心开始猛烈地跳动，耳边那个挥之不去的声音突然有了名字。

 

TBC


	4. 无妄的期待

Chap. 4

队员们将各自的肩膀碰在一起，发出一声整齐的大吼；而作为挚友，Minho又多拍了一次Frypan和Winston的肩膀以示重视。但这一次，Winston并没有像往常那样用点头回报他的队长，而是朝观众席抛去了一个明显用力过猛的飞吻——他的新女友就坐在那里，满眼荡漾着蠢不可及的笑意。

Minho隔着护具对Winston翻了一个白眼，却无法控制自己的眼睛也随之向观众席飘去：专为橄榄球队队长空置的预留座位上，Teresa迎着Minho的视线激动地站起，朝空中高举的双手正挥舞印有队徽图案的毛线围巾；而她旁边的座位是空的，Minho没办法不去注意到这一点。

这说不通，Minho不懂；明明说了会有一个朋友，怎么会没来呢？明明给了自己这种无妄的期待，为什么会接着就音讯全无呢？甚至于，明明也知道没有结果的事情，为什么自己还像个白痴一样抱有幻想呢……？

然而看台上为他们火辣的队长而疯狂的骨肉皮们并没有给足Minho顾影自怜的时间：“Minho！击溃他们，就像你一直在做的那样！”女孩的尖叫让球场一下子像是炸开了锅，现场的气氛甚至比绿地人的演唱会还要炸裂。这样热情的欢呼，满足了Minho心底最原始的虚荣心，也莫名其妙地安抚了他焦躁的情绪：

是的，该停止所有关于Newt的疯狂想法了，Minho对自己说：你这辈子都很难再见到他了，事情就是这样——Minho多花了2秒钟艰难地消化这个事实，接着继续——关于这个意外而短暂的crush，你很难做得更多了，但你还有这场比赛要赢，这才是你真正热爱的事业。

 

Crush，Minho在与自己的对话中使用了这个词，终于坦率地向自己承认了他心底那种对Newt难以启齿的感觉。很可惜他还没来得及萌芽的恋爱在短短半个月内就戛然而止，但这个世界本来就是如此残酷又变化多端——半个月前Minho甚至还坚定地认为自己是个铁打的异性恋。

想到这里，Minho自嘲地笑了笑，为自己的愚蠢和青涩感到难为情。然后他从胸腔最深处发出一阵怒吼，像一个终于摆脱桎梏的野兽，保持着一定呼吸节奏的同时奋力向前，跑到一个四分卫应在的位置：也许有没有持球一路奔袭到达终点真的很重要，但仅仅只是做好准备，期待皮球向自己飞来的感觉也非常美妙，不是吗？

 

哨声响彻全场——比赛开始了[注2]。随着尖锐的哨声，Minho和其他队员们都迅速有序地移动起来，无数双眼睛都紧紧地盯着那只深棕色的橄榄球。也许Minho的确不懂得如何挽回一个已经消失的爱人，但他自信比在场任何人都知道什么是传球的完美时机。

又是一声大吼，Minho将从手中从Winston那里接到的橄榄球用力传出六尺开外，看台上随之发出一阵惊呼，跑卫接过球立即展开冲刺，而Minho则负责冲上去干净利落地撞开挡在前方的对方球员。棕色的皮球穿过黄色的铁杆，全场响起此起彼伏的口哨声，裁判举旗宣布主场球队首先射门得分。

Minho使劲眨了眨眼，让眼皮上渗出的汗淌下他咧开的嘴角：是的，这种纯粹的运动的快乐才是他一直追求的，从不会辜负他的期待。

哨声再次响起，Winston再次准确地发球迅速扔给Minho，后者向后退了一步，巧妙地晃开面前对方球队的防守球员，然后又侧着身子向边线奔袭了十码左右的距离，跑卫已经出现在他们训练过千百次的位置上。Minho准确地将球传出，稳稳落在跑卫的手中，然后全队向攻击线压进。跑卫和前锋交叉奔跑，寻找传球的空档，但他们在这么做之前球就被对方抢走了，随之而来的是快速反攻，对方前锋射门，很快追回3分。

Minho的双手隔着手套大力的相互拍击着，嘴里随着高喊着：“打起精神来，伙计们！”队长的打气获得了队友们的纷纷回应，看台上开始传来各队训练有素的加油口号。

没错，就是这样，Minho的心默默说道。困扰他好几天的那种陌生的情绪一扫而光，现在的境况是Minho所熟悉的，因为努力就能看到结果而让人感到安心。

 

半场的哨声响起，Minho带领的主队被对方穷追不舍，以1分的微弱差距落后；全国大赛的双方不出意料地争相展示着彼此应有的水准。

Minho一边走向场边一边取下头部的护具，立刻就感到颈后清爽了不少。这样畅快淋漓的感觉似乎已经远离他一个世纪了，他也不知道自己之前是怎么了，大有一种耽于儿女私情不务正业的愧疚感，不过幸好他的运动神经没有因为他的变心而出走。

中场20分钟里，教练一直在滔滔不绝地向队员们传达着下半场的战术，比赛前预先设计的打法更激进一些，五年后的夺冠机会不能错过。

战术Minho已经烂熟于心，这是早就决定好的，训练过无数次的。他抖抖四肢，信心满满地走上球场，全场立即响起海啸般的欢呼，其中还夹杂着过度激动的尖叫。

Minho敏锐地察觉到不对劲，他下意识抬眼看向大屏幕，首先映入眼帘的是Teresa兴奋发红的苹果肌，和她手里疯狂摇摆的印着主场球队队徽的围巾。她挥了一会儿，然后将围巾的一端递给了身边的人——

Teresa身边原本空着的座位上现在正坐着一个干净得发光的少年，黑色的牛仔外套随意地搭在他瘦削的肩膀上。稍微有些长了的刘海顺手挽在耳后，其中还有一细缕调皮地掉出来，耷拉在他白皙的额头上；鼻子不知道是因为皮肤太白还是兴奋发着红。

而他的眼睛是深褐色的，这一次Minho看清了。

那个人是Newt！

Minho的身体比大脑更早意识到这个事实：他的指尖开始发凉，四肢似乎僵硬得难以弯曲，以至于他居然被自己常年训练的场地绊了个趔趄。

 

还好这个时刻整个球场没人注意他，除了Newt。

全场都在看Newt的时候，Newt正在看Minho，看他还没来得及带上护具的脸上突然凝固的表情，看他被草皮绊到脚尖，看他和全场一起投向自己的视线；而全场的视线中只有他得到了回应：Newt将手拢在嘴边，像是在唱一首与生俱来的旋律。

他朝他喊：“Minho，拿下它（go for it）！”

Minho看懂了Newt的嘴唇。他从内心深处荡漾出一股坚定又温和的暖意，指尖又开始有了知觉，凝固的表情也随之融化开来，嘴角大剌剌地咧开在脸颊两边，小麦色的皮肤又开始有了耀眼的光泽。

Minho，拿下他，Minho对自己说。

也许真的并不是非他不可——Minho必须对自己坦诚，没有一个人必须参与另一个人的生活，但还是——在看到Newt的瞬间，Minho确定了，他想要Newt；因为他的人生如果有Newt会更好，就非常好，再没有别的什么更好的了。

Minho给自己戴上头部护具，觉得此刻的自己无坚不摧。

 

“主场球队充分发挥他们的优势，”场内的广播也随着赛事的打开而越发激动起来，“主队的四分卫简直势如破竹！客场球队也迅速补空反击，比分胶着，客队依旧以微弱优势领先。”双方的啦啦队也不遑多让地暗地里较起劲来，现场气氛愈点愈燃，几乎有燎原之势。但这些Minho都充耳不闻，他的眼里现在只看得见那只皮球了。

一个侧身，Minho稳稳接过中卫的传球，以灵敏的直觉和迅猛的速度绕开身前的防守球员，让他扑了个空，然后将皮球死死地抱在腹部，一路狂奔。旁边的Frypan在喊他传球，于是Minho照做了，在传出去的瞬间，Minho用自己宽厚的肩膀将身边各路尝试抵挡他的对方球员撞得七零八落，一切都那么自然，因为他已经训练过千万遍了。

更加靠近进攻线的空挡，橄榄球又再次回到他手里，这次Minho没有持球冲锋，而是单手将皮球从耳后抛出。

时间像是凝固了一般，所有人的视线都集中在同一条抛物线上，而这条几乎贯穿整个半场的抛物线最终精准地落入早已到达战术位置的Frypan怀里；紧接着的那个瞬间，Frypan奋力向前一跃而起，将皮球狠狠压在身下。球体顶端触线，达阵得分。

而就在大家都还没有来得及反应的空档，Minho不知道从哪儿冒了出来，又不知是怎么接过了Frypan从一群橄榄球员的肉体缝隙中递出的皮球。他像一头愤怒的公牛，眼里冒着火鼻中喷着气，身边任何试图阻止他前进的人都被他撞得四处逃散，魂不附体。

当当当，皮球再次触地，主队又得2分。第四节还剩最后几秒，而场上胜负已定。

 

赛场上的节奏猛地停顿下来，像是不适应这个世界突然的缓慢。而Minho废了好大的力气，才终于从堆叠着的男性躯体中艰难的爬起。他大吼一声，一把摔下头上的护具，沸腾的球场似乎被瞬间静音——

啪——啪——啪——

Newt眼睛里反射着球场半空的无影灯，像极了Minho在加勒比海上空见过的最明亮的星星。他为他起立鼓掌，掌声混在旁人的欢呼声中，却清晰可辨，震耳欲聋。

 

TBC

 

注2：以下比赛细节，纯粹瞎JB乱写。


	5. 三年前就已经开始的故事

Chap. 5

“Nicole包下了整间酒吧庆祝我们夺冠，你会去的对吗？”仍旧沉浸在狂喜中的男孩们实在太过于闹腾，所以Frypan只能扯着嗓子在洗浴室外大喊大叫，而Winston早就不知道跟他的新女友去哪儿消耗过剩的肾上激素去了。  
“唔...也许。”Minho显然已经磨蹭得过久了，可以容纳5个男孩一起清洁身体的洗浴室里只剩下了他一个人。  
“可别让你的骨肉皮们失望啊Minho。”Frypan把这话说的阴阳怪气，浴室外边传来此起彼伏的笑声。但Minho还没来得及回话外面就安静下来了，男孩们似乎根本不在乎Minho的回答一般，很快就勾肩搭背地离开，三三两两地享受各自的荣耀时刻去了。  
大概是因为冲了太久热水，Minho的肩膀已经开始热得发红，但他却仍然没有移动。Minho正仔细听着外面的动静，如果他是一只小狗，那么此刻他的耳朵一定高高竖起。心底一个小到不能再小的角落，Minho已经被胜利和荣誉冲昏了的头脑对他说：也许？可能？大概？应该？说不定...当他走出浴室，会发现Newt就站在门外，笑他像个姑娘一样把澡洗出了一个世纪。  
于是Minho又再多等了十分钟，这期间他又将水温再调低了两次，最终因为实在忍受不了浴室里过高的气温而满脸通红地逃脱出来。  
Newt不在外面——这听起来可能有点犯贱，但Minho已经习惯了关于Newt的期待最终落空的感觉：一部分是因为对于Newt他势在必得，另一部分原因是他总能发现新的希望，例如现在，长凳上那张写有熟悉字迹的纸条。

To Minho：庆功趴？听起来不错。—— N

很可惜，Minho在更加了解Newt之前就为他陷落了，所以他无法确定Newt究竟是以什么语气留下这句话的。但他认识的Newt一贯是胸有成竹的，好像对一切都了如指掌。相比之下自己应该是显得蠢笨的，就像Minho怎么也想不明白为什么Newt会在ins上主动PM他，为什么会在临走之前邀请他去喝咖啡，又在那之后音讯全无；以及，为什么今天仍旧会突然出现在观众席上。甚至于，他究竟是怎么神不知鬼不觉地混进球队更衣室的？  
但Minho唯一可以确定的是：他要他，一切将从今晚的庆功趴开始。

不出所料的，Minho的出现让整间酒吧都几乎燃烧了起来，DJ尖叫着差点把手里的光碟搓到碎裂。Minho半是尴尬半是得意地抬手和大家打招呼，然后他那双神采奕奕的小眼睛就紧急开工了：  
橄榄球队的男孩们将春风得意都写在了脸上，对着啤酒或者其他谁管是什么的液体胡吹海喝个不停，衣着暴露的女孩们端着酒杯穿梭其间。如果Newt在的话，Minho相信他一定会成为一个巨大的漩涡中心，所以Minho特别留意了人群格外密集的地方——但，没有漩涡，也没有中心。  
Minho暂时偃旗息鼓，这个程度的挫败还击溃不了他。特地挤到Minho身边的女孩递给他一杯酒，后者从玛格丽特的香甜中尝出了强烈的啤酒味。女孩在激动地说些什么Minho听不太到，但他随声附和着，继续留意全场的来客；金发的男孩不少，但都不是他。  
Minho放下手里的空酒杯，女孩立即又再递上来一杯：“今天...太精彩了.....很长时间....全国大赛.....无以复加...”女孩继续滔滔不绝地吐露着Minho无法听清的恭维，直到另一个橄榄球队的男生从天而降，帮Minho带走了她。  
酒吧里的人三三两两地聚在一起，有一些已经喝高了，随着DJ逐渐失控的节奏而疯狂摇摆。Minho的身高让他可以差不多看到全场，如果有某个摇滚巨星藏在这里，他不会错过的。  
一个服务生模样的女孩走过来问Minho是否还需要手里的杯子，Minho仰头干掉杯底最后的混合酒精，让这个激动得几乎要跳起来的女孩拿走了它。  
已然失控的男男女女中，Frypan正艰难地向Minho靠近。他的手里拿着一个啤酒瓶，Minho猜那不是空的；他已经有点晕晕乎乎，但还是很顺手地接了过来。  
“你在寻找今晚的幸运女孩？”Frypan和Minho短暂地碰了一下彼此的啤酒瓶，调戏Minho的人设今天也没有崩坏。  
“没这回事。”Minho发现自己的舌头已经开始有些不听使唤，于是他又小饮了一口啤酒，试着用冰镇挽救自己麻木的舌尖。  
“那就好。”Frypan出人意料地回答引起了Minho的困惑，后者终于皱起眉头，发现事情并不简单。但Frypan仍然笑得神秘兮兮，用手里的啤酒瓶指了指右手边的小隔间，在此之前Minho从未注意过这个地方。  
“N正在等你。”他说。  
接着可怜的神志就弃Minho而去了。他看看隔间，再看看Frypan，然后再看看隔间，艰难地试图消化这简单的五个字。  
“等等....”Minho甚至出声请求Frypan迁就他已经宕机的大脑，“N？”  
“是的，N。”Frypan的牙齿几乎在发光：“不是Natalie，不是Nancy，不是Nina，也不是Nicole——哦，感谢Nicole——是一个叫N的男孩，你也认识。”  
“所以...”Minho使劲眨了一下眼睛，又灌了一口啤酒，希望冰凉的液体能够让他更清醒一些；酒瓶已经快要见底：“所以，一直都是你？”  
看到好友憋足的样子，Frypan简直笑得直不起腰，只在上气不接下气中勉强抽出一点力气点点头。  
“所以你知道N是谁？放纸条的一直都是你？”Minho的大脑还在垂死挣扎。  
“没办法，哪有人能拒绝大明星的请求。”Frypan终于找到了自己的呼吸，他伸手试图接过Minho手里的啤酒：“去吧，那个隔间。”  
但Minho没有让Frypan得逞。他牢牢拽着手里的酒瓶，仰起头来一饮而尽。Minho盯着Frypan想要佯装愤怒，但他事实上看起来正处于狂喜之中：“我们晚一点再来讨论这件事。”

可能是因为酒吧里是实在太热，可能是因为早些时候出了太多汗，当然也可能是过量的酒精作祟，总之Minho此时口干舌燥，浑身烫得都要冒起烟来。冰凉的把手让Minho感觉很好，然后他推开门，右手指甲在把手上来回撞了好几下。  
Newt和Teresa坐在里面——关于Newt的期待这一次没有落空，Minho心中有什么东西终于稳稳落了下来。  
“嘿。”Newt抬起自己又长又细的手指向Minho示意，他还是穿着白天Minho看到的那件衣服，但头发明显是整理过了，没有半点被看台上的风吹乱过的痕迹。  
“Minho！”火辣的对视旁边，Teresa不适时宜地爆发出一声尖叫：“你可真是好样的！”  
Minho这才把自己的目光从Newt身上撕下来，勉强看了Teresa一眼，不知道为什么开始支支吾吾起来：“唔...谢谢..”  
“快过来。”Teresa拍了拍自己身边的座位，Minho注意到Newt在一旁有些无奈地微笑，他无法向第二个人形容那个笑容有多好看，甚至于他都很难找到“好看”之外的另一个形容词——等等，或许“真他妈的好看”行得通？  
总之，Minho照Teresa的话做了，不是因为他有多想和Teresa亲近，而是那个位置更方便他像个傻子一样目不转睛地继续盯着Newt看。  
“再喝一杯吗，冠军先生？”Newt仍然保持着那个好看的笑容，从手边的啤酒瓶中挑出一个，没等Minho回答就自顾自地敲开了瓶盖。  
Minho当然不会拒绝，事实上他可能永远都无法拒绝Newt的提议。他朝酒瓶的方向伸出手去，可迎接他的却冰凉又坚硬的瓶身，那是一种细腻而柔软的、包裹着温暖的感觉。  
整整3秒，Minho长着薄茧的宽厚手掌才终于意识到它正包裹着的是Newt纤细的手指；当然也许Teresa不打断他们的话，这个动作还会持续更久。  
“等一下....”Teresa上一秒还神采奕奕的眼睛立刻因困惑而黯淡下来，“这是个提示？”她又眨了眨眼，似乎想要清除掉眼前无形的迷雾：“这么快的吗？我以为.....”  
她在一阵慌乱中发出一声长长的：“哦......”然后蹭地一下站起来，差点闪到了自己的膝盖：“那么，我走了。Thomas今晚也会过来，那个....”  
Teresa似乎还想再说点什么，但她最终没有，而是逃也似的离开了，Minho注意到Teresa用了两次努力才终于成功带上了门。  
隔间里的气氛很微妙，Minho觉得Newt也察觉到了，但他就是有这样的天赋，稳坐在尴尬的氛围里还仍然泰然自若。  
Minho花了几秒钟深吸了一口气，像是最终下定了决心一般地站起来，把自己的屁股挪到Newt旁边的座位上。现在只有他们俩了，所以他没什么好掩饰的，况且这里的气氛也似乎在极力为他们说明一些之前未曾被挑明的东西。  
Minho在坐稳之前就急切地握住了Newt放在膝盖上的手，失去了聚光灯和摇滚风格的戒指让它们看起来温柔又脆弱，Minho实在是过于思念那种甜腻的触觉。  
“你来了，我真的很高兴。”Minho简单地开头。  
“我怎么可能错过这场比赛。”Newt没有把自己的手从Minho的控制中抽离出来，这是个积极的信号，Minho想。幸运的是不需要Minho苦思冥想接下来的话题，Newt就接着说开了：“从三年前，我看着你在讲台上新生致辞，许诺全校将冠军的奖杯放进橱窗的时候，我就知道我不会错过你带领球队夺冠的时刻。”  
可怜的Minho...即使他的大脑里刚刚还残存了一丝一毫的清醒，现在也再一次变成了一团浆糊：“什么？”——这是他唯一可以发出的声音。  
“简而言之，”Newt的嘴角泄露出一丝笑意，他将自己被Minho握得微微出汗的手掌翻过来，与Minho的掌心相对，十指交缠，“三年前我就注意到你了。”  
Minho仍然处在巨大的震惊中动弹不得，他只知道自己再一次表现得非常糟糕，但他无能为力，即使动用了浑身的力气也只能发出一句：“哈？”  
“而你，从来没有注意到我。”Newt的话里听不出埋怨的意思，反倒是有些沮丧，于是Minho下意识地收紧了自己的手掌，Newt的手指关节都被他握到有些发白。  
但Newt并不在意，他接着说：“我打赌你从来没有留意过运动场边的红帽衫[注3]？”  
Minho用力地在自己的记忆里搜寻着：新生演讲台下的金发男孩？运动场边的红帽衫？他的确粗心地从未留意过，半是因为羞愧半是因为Newt热烈的眼神，Minho的额头开始渗出细汗。  
“他们说红色是性唤起的颜色，所以...”Newt因为没有得到Minho确定的回答也跟着支支吾吾起来，和Minho交握着的那只手也开始有了些退缩的痕迹。  
“我是个蠢蛋。”Minho打断他，终于找回了说出完整句子的能力。他没有给Newt足够的时间完成全套退缩的动作，保持着十指相交的姿势，一把将Newt拉进自己的怀里，Minho厚实的嘴唇像他的投球一般精确的落在Newt的唇瓣上。  
他们保持着嘴唇相碰的姿势，漫长的时间缓慢地流淌，已经喝上头的DJ又高喊了四个节拍“举起你的双手”，然后Minho恋恋不舍地离开Newt的双唇。  
“我...”Minho开口，并不确定自己到底想说什么。好在Newt立刻追了上来，这一次他似乎是终于如梦初醒一般，让自己灵巧的舌头钻进Minho的嘴里。  
温热而柔软的触觉带着轻微的酒气扑面而来，Minho几乎听到了自己大脑的轰鸣声。准的要命的直觉驱使着Minho几乎是立刻给予了Newt回应，他们的舌头在彼此的口腔里追逐纠缠着，争夺着仅存的空气。  
热烈的亲吻让室内的气温更加燥热不堪，Minho的脖颈处开始有汗液成股流下，打湿了Newt正向上延伸的另一只手，他捧住Minho的后脑，将Minho拉的更近，他们几乎要把对方吞吃入腹。Minho本来就少得可怜的神智全部都被Newt主动的舌头冲得七零八落了，他只能听从自己一贯可靠的运动神经，它们命令Minho伸出手去剐蹭Newt腰部的肌肤，并且一个劲地往深处里面游走。  
Newt纵容了Minho得寸进尺的爱抚，从鼻腔里发出一阵舒服的闷哼，呼吸声在Minho听来有些像他不太熟悉却仍然喜爱不已的摇滚乐的轰鸣。于是Minho受到了鼓舞，手指继续一路向上，几乎快到Newt的胸前。  
“哦，等一下……”Newt费了好一番功夫才从Minho的嘴里要回自己的舌头，“我是不介意今晚就出柜啦，“Newt说，从头顶红到脖子根儿的样子出卖了他好整以暇的表情："但你确定要在这里给狗仔们一场好戏？”  
然后他的眼神飘向窗边，Minho这才注意到他们连窗帘都没有想起来要拉上。他暗自祈祷整间校园都沉浸在胜利的喜悦和烂醉中，没人注意到从这个隐蔽的酒吧隔间窗内泄露出的旖旎春色。  
“那，”Minho找回了自己以前迷倒无知少女时的狡黠笑容，看起来像一个调情老手，可实际上他们都知道Minho的心脏几乎要跳出他健硕的胸膛，“去我那儿？”  
“好啊，”Newt欣然应允，粉红色的嘴唇不受他控制的咧开来，“反正我今晚也没别处可去。“然后他们又相互亲吻了一会儿，拉着手穿过狂欢的人群，溜出了酒吧后门。  
这个夜晚很好，很长，就像他们期待的那样。

Fin. 

 

注3：我爱a5xa7太太


End file.
